Hitherto, there has been provided compounds as an active ingredient for a composition for controlling a pest.
Also there has been provided a compound of Formula (1):
and a cyanamide compound of Formula (2):
(see e.g., WO 95/27693 pamphlet, WO 02/10101 pamphlet and WO 07/095229 pamphlet).